Under the wave of the Internet, continuous development and evolution of hardware and software technologies has promoted emergence of smart devices and software. At the same time, a large number of mobile games with different themes emerged to meet different needs of users.
However, for a mobile terminal running a mobile game, a player usually controls a virtual character in a game by thumbs of two hands. And due to the limitation of control, game experience of the player is limited. Especially for heavy control games, it is difficult for the player to realize control and switching of movement, orientation, and view of the virtual character at the same time or within a very short time period.